


Reality

by Sarita1046



Series: Avenging Naboo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Cunnilingus, Experimentation, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hot Tub Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Sneaking Around, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1046/pseuds/Sarita1046
Summary: Being caught by family in the worst position possible. Literally.





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Helps if you first read part 1 of this series, “The Riverside”.

Padmé fell into bed with a knot the size of a ripe shuura fruit in her belly. 

Skipping supper with her family, she had managed to sneak away for some much-needed time to herself. To think.

Though once she actually lay down in the dark room to contemplate the events of the previous week, she felt she couldn’t stop obsessing over the utter strangeness – and the amount of excitement it had caused her.

She had experienced sensations she’d never thought possible, and it hadn’t even been with someone of her own species. She still marveled at how normal a façade she had managed to maintain these past days staying in her parents’ countryside home while she and her sister Sola visited at their mother’s behest.

Ever since bidding Jar Jar a benign, tentative farewell that early afternoon by the swamp, Padmé hadn’t allowed herself to truly ponder what had transpired. Surely, he wouldn’t tell anyone – he wasn’t dense enough for such an action and she trusted his desire to remain in her good graces, especially following her promise to grant him the role of Junior Senatorial Representative.

But it wasn’t just about political favors – somehow, he had known how to touch her in all the right ways…ways she hadn’t even known to touch herself. And evidently, the pleasurable experience had gone both ways. While he had looked like he could have said more when she went to depart, he had kept silent. Well, she hadn’t heard from him or Boss Nass, so she decided to let it go.

Best not to dwell. Though listening to her parents drone on about politics and Sola about her likely soon-to-be fiancé, Rem, left ample room for ennui. Not to mention, when her mother tag teamed with Sola on why Padmé, the “professional standout” of the family, hadn’t yet managed to find a suitor. As if a life in politics allowed such ease for courtship.

Though if she was honest, she was craving a bath just now. The thought of water on her skin again spurred memories from her recent encounter and she shook her head, rising to don her robe and make her way to the bath chamber down the corridor. 

Quietly tiptoeing into the dark humid quarter, Padmé sighed. The jets of the large tub were already rushing. It wasn’t unusual for the house staff to leave the jets running for half the night to discourage any algae, as this chamber had no windows for fresh air. 

Shutting her eyes, Padmé dipped a toe into the hot rushing water – and made up her mind. Her parents’ house wasn’t that far from the swamp, and she was feeling adventurous. And after all, as Sola had playfully remarked, Padmé _was_ the most successful of all her family members. She could do as she pleased, as long as she managed not to disrespect her parents in their own home.

Very well then, no one had to know. She had never struggled with keeping her mouth shut when needed and requesting others to do the same.

Hoping that the Gungan had heeded her request to keep the communicator on him at all times, Padmé activated a link with her current location and a simple message: “Meet at front door.”

Once she had exited out the front door to the soothing song of nocturnal insects, she didn’t have to wait long before Jar Jar came into view. Upon seeing his yellow gaze emerging from the tree line, Padmé felt grateful for the anonymity her family kept and the subsequent lack of guards around these premises.

Raising a finger to her lips, Padmé almost sighed in relief when the Gungan actually managed a whisper.

“Senatah, is everything okey day?”

Padmé grinned up at him. “Yes, Jar Jar. This is my family home. I wanted you to see it.”

Glancing up in consideration at the three-story home, Jar Jar seemed to briefly contemplate. “Mooi mooi, beautiful.” He remarked, eyes flitting down once more to her before uttering the last part.

Before she could reply, he raised a hand to gently stroke her cheek, then softly continued. “Misa like how yousa not wearen the paint these days. It looks most good disa way.”

Quickly averting her gaze, Padmé settled on clasping his wrist and leading him inside. “We _must_ stay quiet.”

“Yesa.” Came the loud whisper before the Gungan fell silent.

As soon as they reached the bath chamber once again, Padmé’s chest leapt with the thrill of acting on pure sensation rather than using verbal communication – all that prattle could be left for the senate.

As she opened and shut the door behind them, she felt the ghost of a touch on her bare shoulders and shivered despite the humidity given off by the rushing water. Her robe fell soon after that, as she felt for the Gungan in the shadows. Relieved at how well he was playing along, she eased out of her night slacks, helping him soon after with his own pants. As Padmé felt Jar Jar go to remove his own shirt, she gently knocked away his hands and again took his wrist to lead him to the water. 

The Gungan took a seat first, at the pool’s ledge, presumably dipping in his feet. Silently, Padmé circled around and straddled his hips. As she rested her cheek against his chest, her fingers made their way between their bodies, inching down until they settled on that cleft at the apex of Jar Jar’s thighs.

Thank the stars, despite his body rippling beneath her touch, Jar Jar remained silent as he threaded his fingers feverishly through her tousled hair. 

”Sensitive.” She managed to whisper by his right haillu, unsure if he could hear over the rushing water.

”Dis is da time when the body wanten dosa eggs.” She felt his lips move against her hair, as she leaned down once more.

Inserting two slender fingers in and out of that tight opening, it was Padmé’s turn to try not to gasp, as those hands came down to gently yet firmly grasp her hips and lay her backward into the water. The next several moments saw Jar Jar ease himself into the water until his own opening lined up perfectly against one of those jets from behind, before delving between the senator’s thighs.

Upper back now floating atop the hot water, Padmé bit her tongue to keep from crying out at the equally hot, wet flicks that soon began assaulting her between her spread legs. That tortuous tongue wasted little time before entering her, alternating between circling her nub and exploring her depths. 

After a few moments, the Gungan maneuvered his tongue so the tip remained within her while the length still outside curved deliciously around that nub, tugging in the most sensuous and gentle manner.

The Senator of Naboo covered her face with her hands to remain grounded and quiet amidst these blinding sensations. 

Padmé’s first clue that something was amiss came when the rushing of the jets suddenly abated, replaced by a feminine moan – that she realized, after some initial panic, was not her own. Then came a solid touch to the back of her head, as if she had softly collided with something else in the water.

Stilling in the thrusts she had recently begun against Jar Jar’s tongue, Padmé prayed to the stars that her fears weren’t correct…

Until after some splashing that preceded the eventual cease of the jets and illumination of the room gave way to a scream as Padmé opened her eyes to the upside down view of her sister’s horrified expression. Immediately to Sola's right, Rem, the normally prim and upstanding attorney of Naboo, looked about to pass out. 

By some miracle of the stars, Padmé succeeded in hustling Jar Jar out the back door of her family home. Convincing both her sister and Rem to keep quiet then became a matter of compromise – Padmé wouldn’t tell their parents about Rem being under their family’s roof before marriage, so long as Sola agreed to keep quiet.

“Padmé, he’s not even Naboo!” Her sister had insisted in a noisy whisper, now in her bathrobe by the time Padmé returned. In his claimed corner of the bathroom, Rem finished drying off and dressing, pretending not to exist.

“He comes from the same Naboo as you or I! Or _him_!” Padmé snapped in Rem’s general direction, making it clear the young man hadn’t been forgotten in his attempt to seem as small as possible. “Our very name comes from their language.”

“Aren’t you working alongside them in the senate?” Sola looked horrified. “Is this how you conduct business? What if someone found out?”

“No one will know.” Padmé’s tone was final, as she straightened her robe and exited the wash chamber, relieved that her parents hadn’t yet come in to check on any of the noise. She then glanced at Rem. “Thank you in advance for your discretion. Count yourself appointed as the senatorial attorney for Naboo.”


End file.
